Let everything Burn!
by Kerkera
Summary: Starts end of 6th year. Lily, yep you've guessed it, hates James, James wants her. Sirius is always in the background talking crazy talk! Just a load of hard to get romance, with crazy talk!
1. Don't play with Fire!

Disclaimer; I'm not J.K.R. Damnit!

Authors Note; Ok, I'm giving Kerkera another chance! Yep, she's here, but she's taken a back seat from the limelight! Oh, and if you've read about her in my other story, her history and knowledge isn't exactly the same, so don't worry! Just go with it, makes both our lives easier!

Let Everything Burn!

Chapter 1; the embers remain.

Lily sat in the carriage, staring out onto the platform that was teaming with students. It was the end of her 6th year. She was not looking forward to going home. Petunia was bound to be in her usual mood, sulky.

"Jealous bitch," muttered Lily to herself.

"Who, me?"

Lily turned round. Kerkera was leaning in the doorway to the compartment.

"Yo!" raising her hand in a limp peace sign. Lily smiled at her friend. She was a year younger, but at first glance you wouldn't think it. She was an amazing 5'9 and tanned. She had long brown hair, which looked almost black. However, Lily was just as good-looking, if not better. Her eyes, and hair and…just about everything else about her caught the attention of any guy. But both of them shared on personal opinion about themselves. Plain. Even though they both looked brilliant, they shared their low self-confidence. Kerkera normally acted on this for sympathy, Lily covered it up with a powerful voice and quick wit.

"Looking forward to summer?" asked Lily, but then she looked away. Kerkera's dad had died when she was 7 and at the beginning of the year her mum had been in an accident.

"Yeah," Kerkera said, acting as though nothing was wrong. "I'm gonna go live with one of my mum's cousins. Don't know which yet."

"Are you ok?" asked Lily, staring at her as she settled in the opposite seat.

"Sure," smiled Kerkera, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Biting her lip, Lily continued.

"I've gotta put up with my sister," she moaned, "She'll be in a constant mood, as always."

"Aw, don't worry hun," smiled Kerkera sympathetically, "If it's ok with my aunt, you can stay over, huh?"

"Great!"

"Talking about me were you?"

Lily's eyes snapped to the doorway at the sound of that slick tone. James, Sirius and Remus were standing there. James' scruffy black hair was…well…scruffy. There had been many a time when Kerkera had tried, and failed, to attack him with a comb. Sirius had his ragged black hair hanging over one swirly grey eye. Remus' neat dirty blond hair made him look the most mature of the group. Well… he was, but that wasn't hard to achieve.

"Hey baby," said Sirius, wrapping an arm round Kerkera's shoulder.

"Uh…hi…Sirius," she said, not sure what to do. Kerkera was never good when boys made a move on her. James took this moment whilst Lily was distracted to drape his arm round her.

"Don't play with fire, Potter," she said, smacking his hand off her shoulder.

"Fire for Fire Evans," he smirked. Lily tried to back away, but she hit the carriage wall.

"Go away, Potter," she hissed.

"Come on babe," smiled James, his face inches from her own, "Just go out with me."

"Get lost!" she snapped loudly. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks, Sirius still with his arm tightly around a frightened Kerkera.

"Come babe," James whispered in her ear, "Just this one time, don't push me away,"

He tried to press his lips against her. She kicked at him and threw him off her.

"Get off me you sick bustard!" she shouted, storming out of the compartment.

"Babe!" he shouted after her.

"Don't call me babe!" She shouted, turning back to shout it through the door. Then she stormed down the now moving carriage.

"Smooth, Potter, real smooth," said Kerkera, standing up and following her friend. With a moan from Sirius she turned at the door and said, half-heartedly, "Umm…I'll be back,"

Sirius winked at her. After the door was shut, Remus turned to Sirius.

"Kerri? Sirius, she's a year younger than you,"

"So full of youth," he said, faking tears, hands clasped, looking to the heavens, "And since when did you call her Kerri?"

"Kerkera is such a long name,"

"Jamsie," said Sirius, in a stupid baby voice, "You could have any girl in the school, just take your pick and she's yours, and leave Evans. Your can do better than her! Just take your pick,"

"I want that one!" James moaned.

Kerkera pushed open the girls privy door. Lily was leaning against the wall, taking deep breaths.

"He's a dickhead, he really is," she sighed, "I could have him locked up for sexually harassment. I can't trust him. He's been like that ever since the first year!"

"But, your so…lucky," smiled Kerkera, leaning next to her and staring at the floor. This sign normally meant a good amount of advice was about to come out of her, "To have someone with that kinda devotion is pretty rare you know? I mean he's stuck with you since the first year, asking you out I mean. And…no matter how hard you push him away; he still sticks to you like glue. Many people have dreams of the people they really like, and in those dreams…they act out their desires, Potter just dreams a bit…louder than most. I guess his massive ego takes up most of the space in his tiny mind, forcing him to act out his emotions 'cos his brain can't handle the extra work,"

Lily snorted.

"Yeah, but if he wanted me that badly then why has he shagged about every girl in the school?"

"Because he's a boy. To keep up his rep he has to have a girl on his arm. But they don't last very long. Because he can't find the right thing. I think he truly believes that you are what he's been looking for in a girl. So, when he found the right thing, he has no need to look anymore. I think that's why you can trust him." She finished, never once looking up from the floor.

Lily stared at her. How come she knew exactly what to say?

"Come on," Lily sighed, grabbing Kerri's arm, "Let's go reclaim our compartment. I think I can endure some more Potter if it means you get a reward for that little speech."

"Reward?"

"Sirius," Lily smiled. Kerkera lowered her head and blushed.

"I've never been good with guys." She whispered.

"Come on," Lily smiled, leading the way back to compartment.

The train rattled through the rural landscape. It had been raining for about twenty minutes. Lily was, course next to James. Not by choice but Kerkera, keeping her promise, was back in under Sirius' arm.

"Wonder who'll be the head's this year?" pondered Lily,

"You," said Kerri simply, "Why even ask that question when you know the answer?"

"She's just looking for my attention," smirked James, but still keeping some distance between them.

"Keep dreaming," she said in a tired voice.

"Gladly," smirked James pretending to go back to sleep and making some really disturbing noises.

"That's gross!" laughed Kerkera, putting her hands to her face.

"Come on mate, stop scaring the little kid!" laughed Sirius, smacking James on the leg.

"Little!" said Kerkera standing up, pulling Sirius up with her, "I'm hardly little!"

Which was true, there was only a few inches between her height and Sirius'.

"Yeah, but it's unnatural for a girl your age to be so tall," he whispered, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, "Shrink, Damnit! Shrink!" he hissed, trying to push her down. Kerri started to giggle at his stupid idea.

"Black! Stop!"

"Guys," said James in a hushed voice. They all looked at him. He looked at Lily. She was asleep, her head resting on James' shoulder.

"Wow!" whispered Remus.

"Poor kid," joked Sirius. James took that comment as an excuse for revenge. Smack.

"Holy crap!" hissed Sirius, rubbing his leg.

"You guys really have a lovely relationship," whispered Kerri, sarcastically.

"Yep. It's all round Sirius LOVE!" Smiled Sirius, pulling them all into a massive hug. Lily made a small moan at the sudden movement.

"You guys!" hissed James, hugging Lily to him to keep her asleep, "Don't take this moment away from me!

"I knew there was a reason for keeping her up all night," smirked Kerri.

A/n; Ok, so the beginning might be a bit crappy, but it will get better, I just gotta get it off the ground! Gimme a chance! Next chapter; Sirius talks crazy talk! James gets smacked,Lily is lecturedand you find out where Kerri's living!


	2. Fire burns well when fuelled

**Disclaimer;** I don't own HP, yadda yadda,

**Chappie 2;** Fire burns well when fuelled.

* * *

Lily's eyes fluttered open. The train was starting to enter London. She could see the large buildings towering above the train. Lily relaxed back, then realised what, no, who it was she was lying on. Potter. Lily wanted to shriek, but Kerkera, Sirius and Remus were asleepso she didn't. She tried to pull away but Potters grip was steady. 

"Awake, Miss. Evans?"

Lily turned to face him.

"Let go of me Potter," she hissed.

"Why would I do that?" whispered James, pulling her to him,

"Why did you grab me? Taking advantage of me were you? Oh brave Potter! Not wanting to get hit so you take me whilst I sleep! You stupid, arrogant bast-,"

"And that's where you stop," whispered James, putting his hand over her mouth, "And for your information, you fell asleep on top of me. It was because you were squashing me that I moved my arm." He was lying about the last bit, but give him a break. He could of done much worse.

"Yeah…right," said Lily, not knowing whether to believe him or not.

"Ok…I lied about you squashing me, you just looked so…approachable when you were asleep. But really, you came on to me!"

"Potter," she hissed, going right up to his face in a hope to seem frightening, "Trust me, I would never _come on_ to you if you were the last boy on Earth!"

"Really?" he teased, "Reeeeeeeeally?"

"Yeah," said Lily smacking him round the face, "I would rather…move to Mars, or…shag Sirius in the corridor than go out with you!"

"Anytime babe!" said a lazy voice from behind her.

"And aren't you meant to be asleep?" she snapped turning on him.

"Kerkera," he moaned, gently nudging the sleeping girl under his arm, "Stop your crazy friend!"

"Lily," moaned Kerkera, eyes opening slowly, "If you ever become the reason I have to be woken up _ever_ again, I will use your guts for garters."

"And I'm sure they look very nice!" said Lily sarcastically. She knew Kerkera hated being woken up. She was the laziest girl around.

"Stop talking crazy talk," Kerri moaned, sitting up and stretching.

"That's not crazy talk," said Sirius, "This is crazy talk. Cough a blah be blah be blah blah blah! Wow yeah! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Starts waving arms about a blah be blah, blah, blah OW!"

"Thank you James," sighed Remus, removing his hands from his ears.

("What happened?" asks the reader.

"Let me fill you in," sighs Kerkera, "Sirius was dancing about, speaking _crazy talk_. We were all standing there watching. Sirius' hand hit Lily's cheek. James saw this and gave Sirius a big punch in the side. End commentary,")

"Sorry Lily," he muttered, rubbing his side.

* * *

The train stopped in the station. The rain could still be heard thundering on the glass roof of Kings Cross. 

"Kerri," said Lily as they stepped out of the compartment, "Send me a letter when I can come over, 'kay?"

"Of course," smiled Kerkera, "Bye Sirius! Bye James! Bye Remus!" she shouted waving goodbye to them. They waved back and Sirius gave a cheeky wink.

"Sooooo," smiled Lily, "You and Sirius, ay?"

"I dunno," sighed Kerri, "Six weeks, it's a long time. I probably won't see him until the end of the hols. He'll probably stop being interested. But…I can't force myself on him…or any guy. I just…can't trust them after what happened."

Lily sighed and looked at Kerkera. She had her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, showing her nice figure. Even as they walked, guys stared at them both. Kerri just wouldn't accept that a guy found her attractive.

"Not all guys are like Ben," Lily whispered, pulling her aside to talk. "There will be a guywho will accept you, not use you, who was not set up to break you."

"But…it was so horrid. And then Hannah added to it by saying I had stolen Ben from her, when it was her who asked me out for him!"

Lily sighed. Yes, the whole school, even herself, had believe Kerkera to be nothing more than a two timing bitch who would steal boyfriend from under girls noses. Yes, Lily had believed that Kerkera, now her best friend,was a bitch. Only after talking to her when she had been crying in the toilets, had Lily realized that she was wrong. Kerkera had, however, been broken ever since. Though it had happened in Lily's second year, the experience had left Kerkera believing she was a bitch. But it was Hannah and Ben who were the gits here. Hannah had been Kerkera's only friend. She had set up a date between Kerri and her ex-boyfriend Ben, only to finish the evening by snogging Ben right in front of her, tehn balming Kerkera of stealing him from her.

"Kerri?" smiled Lily, trying to be comforting.

"Don't pity me," whispered Kerri. Then she walked started to walk away, to the gateway, "Come on! Your folks'll be waiting!"

"Ok," smiled Lily, following her. They walked through the gateway and were meet by Lily's family.

"Mum!" shouted Lily, running and hugging her mother, "Dad!" her dad got the same treatment.

"Hi Petunia!" smiled Kerkera, waving to her friend soar faced sister. Not that she really liked her, she just need someone to wave to. Lily stood back, feeling full of pity. Kerri would never see her mum again. Lily had liked Kerkera's mum. Her name was Kyoko. She had always been so full of life, always smiling, no matter what happened.

"Kerkera," said Lily's mum, turning to Kerkera, over flowing with sympathy "I am so sorry about what happened, to Kyoko, I mean. She was a good friend,"

"Thank you," said Kerkera, bowing slightly. She had lived in Japan for a while so she normally acted upon their culture.

"I really liked her, too" sighed Lily's father.

"Dad," hissed Lily, "You said so at the funeral, and Kerkera doesn't like pity,"

Kerkera looked up and down the station. There was no sign of a social worker or…anyone who Kerkera knew.

"Do you want us to wait with you?" asked Lily's mum. Petunia huffed, arms folded across her flat chest.

"Oh no, no, no please. Don't worry about it. I'll be ok. It's a long journey back to yours, and I couldn't ask you to wait around for no reason. Please, I'll be ok!"

"Well, ok," sighed Lily, "Send me a letter when I can come over! Bye!"

"See ya!" smiled Kerkera as she waved goodbye.

"I hope she's ok," sighed Lily, staring out of her bedroom window. The night was cold and dark. Damn English weather! Lily couldn't help but worry about her little friend. Well…not little, but you get the picture! Lily was also stuck with what Kerri had said about James. No…she would just be one more of his dumpies. Then she would cry and beg for him back, but he would break her heart as he walked down the corridor with some dumb bitch. No, he wasn't worth her time. Lily fell back onto her bed. Was Kerri ok? Where was she living? What was she gonna do about James? Since when did Sirius speak crazy talk? Where was Peter when this was happening? James, James, James, Kerri, crazy talk, James, Kerri, Sirius, crazy talk…

* * *

About two weeks had gone by before Lily heard anything from Kerkera. Finally though, she was woken by a tawny owl that had landed on her bedside table.

"Wha'?" she sighed as the bird dropped the letter, screeched and flew out the open window. Lily rubbed her eyes and opened the letter.

_Right, I'm comin' ta get ya!_ _Kerri!_ Was all that was scribbled on the parchment. Luckily, Lily was used to Kerri's sudden arrangements and had packed her bag for such a time as this. Jumping up, Lily dressed and what not and picked up her suitcase and ran into the lounge.

"Kerri's asked you over ay?" smiled Lily's mum, who was also used to Kerri's suddenness and lack of warnings.

"Yep. She didn't say when she'd be here though," said Lily, straightening herself out in the mirror and double-checking she'd got everything.

"Well have fun," smiled Lily's mum, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you kissing me now?"

"Cos last time she arrived and then left with you in about five seconds!"

"I said I was sorry! Kyoko…" she paused at the mention of the name, she missed her so, "Kyoko wanted to use the fire place for something, so Kerri had to be quick."

"Kyoko," sighed L's mum, "Such a nice, pretty girl. You would never think someone that strong and that bright could be killed in an accident. Makes you think about how lucky we are. I don't want to know what Kerri was feeling when we left her at the station."

"She was smiling!"

"Yes," said L's mum, sitting on the sofa, "But you can hide a lot of things behind a smile can't you? What would you do? If you knew we would never hug again, never talk like this, never even see each other again, how would you react?"

"I guess…I would cry. I would never stop crying." Sighed Lily. Why did her mum insist on these conversations?

"So would I. I'm guessing that when she got to wherever she's living now she started to cry. She ran up to her room to cry. And there's nothing you can do to remove an emotion, except to act on it."

"Mum," sighed Lily, feeling so guilty and heartless, "Can we stop talking about this?"

"Ok sweetie, I'm just popping down to the post office. Petunia is in town and Dad's at work, right? Say hi to Kerri for me!" and with that see walked out the house.

"See ya mum!" shouted Lily, _god she was random! Why didn't she go to the shops before? Probably wanted to give me some time to think!_ Lily sat and stared at the fireplace. After about five minutes green flames appeared. Kerri stepped out of the flames, beaming.

"I've got a surprise for you!" she said in a sing song voice

"Really!" smiled Lily, hugging Kerri and picking up her bag.

"Come on!" smiled Kerri, pulling Lily into the fireplace. "Black Manor!"

"whaaa!"

**

* * *

A/N; Dun dun duuuuuun! Soooo, was that a good chapter? I liked it! But tell me what ya think! Don't worry 'bout any relationships that aren't clear at this moment in time! I swear you'll be surprised! Or at least…I hope you are! See ya! Pleeeeeeease review! Make my day!**


	3. The match is struck

**Disclaimer; as I've said before.**

**Chappie 3;The match is struck.**

Last time;

"See ya mum!" shouted Lily, _god she was random! Why didn't she go to the shops before? Probably wanted to give me some time to think!_ Lily sat and stared at the fireplace. After about five minutes green flames appeared. Kerri stepped out of the flames, beaming.

"I've got a surprise for you!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Really!" smiled Lily, hugging Kerri and picking up her bag.

"Come on!" smiled Kerri, pulling Lily into the fireplace. "Black Manor!"

"whaaa!"

Now;

The fireplace spat out the two girls. Lily looked up from the floor. They were at the foot of a grand staircase. At the top of this stood.

"Black!" said Lily, standing up and turning to Kerkera, "is this where you've been sent to live!"

"Umm…not exactly. He brought me here," she insisted, the fire and fury behind Lily's eyes practically burning.

"You," she said, turning to Black again, "Did you kidnap her!" she shouted running up the stairs and pinning Black to the wall.

"No," he said simply.

"Are you related?" Lily demanded, getting frustrated, "And where are you parents, tell me now!"

"Lily, come in the lounge. I'll explain." Said Kerri calmly.

"Well," said Kerkera as Lily sat in an armchair in the expensive looking lounge, "I guess this is when we go into Flashback mode,"

_Flashback; Kerkera's P.O.V._

_I had sat in the station for about two hours, waiting for someone to come and get me. Soon it started to get dark. I knew no one would come. Obviously no one wanted me in his or her house. I thought briefly about going to my grandpa, he had offered to look after me at the funeral, but he's retired now and living off his savings. I couldn't ask him, I'd just be in the way. So that's when it hit me, if I could somehow live on my own for a while then everyone would be happy. So I left the station and took a bus to…I didn't know where. I had very little money so I paid the most I could. I ended up at the bus stop down the road. The forest was just about a mile up the hill. So I found a nice little place by the stream to pitch a tent. I magiced up the tent, obviously. It was food I was worried about. I hadn't learnt about that at school. So I got a job at the local shop. I got paid about £15 every week and some free loo roll. One day I was walking to work and I bumped into Sirius. _

"_Hi there," he smiled at me, "I didn't know you leaved near here," (_a/n; Sirius' house originally stood on its own, the house around it appeared later on, due to the demand in housing. At least, that how I've made the story work!)

_I told him I lived nearby, but I could tell he didn't believe me. I tried to avoid him for the whole week but about four days ago he saw me walking back to into the forest. He followed me and saw where I was living and then he insisted that I came back to live with him for the rest of the holiday. His parents had gone on holiday for the whole summer break and had _forgotten_ to book for Sirius. So he had the house to himself_

_End._

"I now live here," grinned Kerkera, "I do the housework in exchange for my room."

"Hey hang on," said Lily raising her hands and shaking her head, "How come I've only just heard about this? Not only were you living in a tent but you didn't come to me for help and now your living in Black's house!"

"I'm sorry, but please," said Kerkera walking to Lily, "I'm fine. Thank you for being so concerned but really, I'm ok. Sirius has been great fun and my job is great too!"

"Yeah," laughed Sirius, "We never need too worry about lack of loo roll from now on!"

"Be grateful!" laughed Kerkera, playful whacking his head, "Unless I will take it all for myself and you will have nothing!"

"Aw yes," said Sirius, putting on a wise face, "But then in that situation I will convert to the what the old saying says."

"What saying?" asked Lily,

Sirius cleared his throat, "When you're sitting on the bog, and the toilet papers gone. Be a man and use your hand!"

"Pha!" snorted Kerkera, breaking into a laugh. Even though Lily found that kinda sick she had to hide her laughter.

"Oh yeah Kerkera, talking of bogs," said Sirius, sitting, "Could ya get the other guest rooms ready,"

"Why?" asked Kerkera, taking a deep calming breath, "Expecting someone?"

"Yeah, Jamsie and Moony are coming over," he said simply.

"WHAT!"

Lily had jumped up in shock. James, here? Why? Why?

"Why does he have to come!" she shrieked.

"He? Oh by that I'm guessing you mean James?" said Sirius, coolly, "Cos this is my house so I can have over whoever I like. Now, let me send you trunk upstairs," then he picked up Lily's suitcase and chucked it at the door. If you haven't guessed it hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Why didn't it fly?" barked Sirius. Lily thought he might be joking, but his face was serious.

"It can't fly," said Lily, sounding like she was talking to an idiot. Well…she was.

"Why can't it fly? Is it stupid?"

"Sirius," sighed Kerkera, picking up the trunk and carrying it, "Don't you have to go be stupid somewhere else?"

"Not until four," he said simply, looking at his watch. Lily couldn't believe it; it was like she'd walked into a nut house. She followed Kerkera up the stairs in silence. They reach a door and Sirius opened it with a "You room m'lady"

It was a very nice room. A big four-poster bed, mirror, dressing table and elegant wardrobe were the main items in the room. Lily ran and jumped on the bed. She sunk into the red silken covers.

"Hey!" retorted Kerkera, "I just made that!"

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I forgot!" apologised Lily, sitting up. "Hey wait a sec, this house is really clean and…well, in good nick, why did you need a housekeeper when there is surely a house-elf."

Kerkera and Sirius exchanged looks.

"I don't exactly get on with our house elf. But I'm just to kind to hurt him," said Sirius, trying to sound saintly.

"Liar," sighed Kerkera, "His parents took all the elves with them. And lets just say…the place needed looking after."

"It was a good thing we agreed that you would do the cooking too,"

"What!" said Lily, "You better not be making her work to hard Black! Kerri, you shouldn't have to do the cooking."

"Ok, I guess we'll do ok on all of Sirius' great burnt meals. Yes his burnt salad is his specialty, but lets not forget his burnt eggs and burnt toast, burnt rice, and oh the list is endless. But yes I guess we will do really well on our charcoal rich diet as-,"

But the doorbell cut her off.

" Coming!"

Kerkera jumped off the top of the stairs and landed cat like in front of the door.

"Hey Kerkera!" said James, "I heard Evans was here too?"

"Yeah," smiled Kerkera, "Yo! Lily! Sirius! Get your butts down here!"

James put on his usual smirk as Lily approached.

"Hey babe, ya miss me?"

Before Lily could retaliate there was a shout

"JAMSIE!"

They looked at the top of the stairs. Sirius was standing there, arms wide.

"Sirius!"

They started to run towards each other in some kinda weird slow-motion thing. Lily could swear she could hear Penny Lane in the background. Suddenly James and Sirius collided with each other at the bottom of the stairs. Picking themselves up they both gave a cough,

"So,"

"Yeah,"

"Umm,"

"Chicks,"

"Beer,"

"Pranks,"

"Straight," finished Sirius.

Lily and Kerri stared at each other.

"Ok that was really weird," and voice said.

Remus was standing in the doorway.

"Lounge?" suggested Kerkera.

"Cool," said James, eyes back on Lily.

"Oh, do you remember that one time back in third year when I got knock out cos I was flirting with that Julie girl when I should have been watching the bludgers?" laughed Sirius as everyone lounged in the drawing room after dinner.

"Oh yeah," smirked James at the memory, "Reminders me of one time when I got knocked out during a rounders match when I was ten."

_Flashback;_

_James was standing in a daydream when the ball came his way. It landed right in front of him. He stared at it._

"James, pick up the ball!" shouted his team captain "James, pick up the ball! Come on James. Look, see he's rounding first! Come on James! Throw me the ball! JAMES PAY ATTENTION! GIVE ME THE BALL! Oh god, look he's rounding third! GOD DAMNIT JAMES! JUST THROW ME THE DAMN BALL! JAMES! JAMES! THROW THE GOD DAMN- oh no look he got a home run. Oh god Damnit James."

"Hey," said James, looking up from the ball, "I was distracted,"

End.

"Then he threw a god damn bat at my head and I passed out of two hours!"

"Serves you right!" glared Lily, "Why not just give him the ball?"

"Why? He was a prick! It was fun to annoy him!"

"Typical!"

"Aw come on!" pleaded James, "Anyway, Lily, our usually topic of chat. Will you go out with me?"

"No!" she shouted.

"This is like a battle," sighed James, "But don't fret, I will win you one day!"

"Wait, wait! I think I've heard this one before!" said Lily full up with sarcasm.

"I swear, every time you open your mouth it turns me on," flirted James,

"And every time you open your you sound like an idiot!"

Remus sat back to reading a book whilst the two argued. Kerkera was cleaning up the dinner plates. Yep the first day of Lily's visit was drawing to a close. Kerkera just had to make James and Remus' bedrooms up and then she could relax.

"Hey babe,"

Kerkera felt two hands run down her side. She gasped in surprise and turned to face Sirius.

"Umm…" she said, feeling his breath in the nook of her neck.

"Shall we take it from where we left off?"

"Umm…slow down er… big boy," she whispered, trying to remember what Lily had told her. You need to play with them, but play hard-to-get; it will make them want you more. "First I have to make the beds for James and Remus. You go have fun, but stay outta trouble," she said,

"Yes mummy," said Sirius in a sarcastic baby voice

A/N; Well? Whatcha think? Oh yeah, thanks **Faith Forever in Harry, Jingle-Bellz-ROCK**and **Moony4Moony**! Gr8 reviews! But I want more, I'll mention you in the a/n's if you do 'kay? Please review! The more the merrier! Next time there is gonna be almost all Lily and James, I just wanted to get Kerkera and Sirius' relationship sorted first! I hope you guys liked Kerri!


	4. You can't light a wet match

**Disclaimer; the usual deal. I'm not J.K.R, etc…**

**

* * *

Chapter Four; you can't light a wet match!**

* * *

Two days had gone by since everyone had arrived at the Black estate. Lily had become worried by Kerkera's worked load so she had decided to help out. James stumbled into the kitchen that morning to Kerkera instructing Lily how much soap was to go into the laundry.

"I thought I only signed up to dish dryer." Moaned Lily, scooping the soap suds into the barrel, and starting to stirred to clothes about with a paddle, "But now it seems I'm the-,"

"Lily!" shouted Kerkera, "Pay attention,"

James stared, speechless as the room before him filled up with soap bubbles.

"Evans," he laughed, "not cut out for housework now are you?"

"Shut up!" came Lily's shriek amidst the mountain of foam and soap.

"What's that smell?" asked Kerkera, her head poking up from out of the bubbles.

"Oh no! The tea!" screamed Lily, running across the room. James rushed in as she lifted the boiling kettle and shrieked in pain, dropping the kettle to the floor.

"Help!" she screamed as a small fire appeared. She tired to bat down the flames with her jacket.

"Coming through," sighed James spraying the fire, and Lily, with a barrel full of water.

"Well, don't you look lovely," said a voice from the door. Amongst the fading bubbles appeared Remus, who had been watching the doorway. Everyone's hair was damp, well expect Lily who was soaking, and covered in the last of the soap bubbles. The floor was slippery and black from the fire. The breakfast, that had been standing waiting, was ruined. Kerkera stared about the room, then she fell to her knees. Siris came rushing in as she fell.

"Where's the fire?" he asked. James raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had been joking or not.

"Kerkera!" Sirius called out, running to her. "Are you ok?"

"This is going to take all day to clean up," she moaned, close to tears, "And I know you all wanted to go to town today."

"I'll clean it," whispered Lily hating the fact she had made Kerri upset, and that it was Black who was comforting her.

"But…you're the guest," sighed Kerkera as Sirius hugged her to him.

"I don't think your going to get rid of us that easy," laughed James, crouching next to her, "We'll all clean it,"

"But…"

"We…will…all…clean it," he said simply, "Evans can do most of it though,"

"Yes," Lily sighed, trying to take Kerkera away from Sirius.

"Umm…if…if you insist." Said Kerkera uneasily, standing up. "Lily, we're gonna need some more floor polisher in here," she sighed, looking at the blackened floor.

"There's none left," said Remus, who had got to the cupboard first,

"I'll go get some," said Lily. She headed out the door and towards the shop.

"But…" said Kerkera, as the door slammed shut.

"What's the problem?" asked James,

"She doesn't know where the shop is. And she forgot the money."

"That girl," smiled James, "I'll catch up with her, umm…how much does she need?"

Kerkera gave James the money and the right directions to the shop.

"Back in a mo," said James, leaving the house.

* * *

Lily walked down the high street towards town. She followed a small road down to the park and stopped by the lake. She had only just realized that she a) had no money, and b) didn't have a clue where she was going. Turning around to head back Lily bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," apologized Lily, looking up at the person. She felt her body freeze.

"My, my, a little lost mudblood. Move aside you stupid girl, before I send you flying."

"Malfoy!" shouted Lily, stepping backwards to stare up at him. The bloody git.

"Yes, I know who I am," he sneered in that frozen tone of his,

"What are you doing here?" snapped Lily.

"I do get out you know," smirked Lucias, "Unlike some."

"But this is a_ muggle_ village." Said Lily, trying to keep cool.

"Yes, the perfect place to torment the lesser mortals," said Lucias coolly, as though they were talking about the weather, "The women here are of poor quality, they don't really…put out, as it were,"

"You sick bastard!" shouted Lily, trying to push him away.

"Language Evans," he hissed in her ear, "Or else you might suddenly trip,"

Lily suddenly felt herself fall backwards. He had pushed her and she lost balance. Her scream broke the peace as she fell into the cold and murky water. Lucias tittered, as though he was slightly amused and walked off, leaving Lily to struggle in the deep water. She thrashed about, trying desperately to keep her head above the water. The dirt stung her eyes and made her gasp for air. Her arms were getting tired; she could fell the weight of her clothes pulling her towards the unknown depths of the lake.

"Help!" she gasped as her head went down. The world was a cloud of black, grey, and several fish. Lily could feel her body giving into the cold and the dark. Then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Lily opened her eyes as her head came above the water. She desperately started to struggle but the arms tightened their grip. Then she felt an arm move from her waist to scoop her up. She grabbed the person's neck and shook until she felt herself being lowered onto the ground. She looked up at her rescuer.

"James!"

"Having a nice swim Evans?" smirked James' mocking voice. He was shocked when she slapped him around the face.

"What the fuck!" he shouted, gripping his cheek.

"Don't joke," hissed Lily. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to the ground, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried into his neck. James smoothed her water her and hugged her to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, with a concern Lily had never heard before.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," she said, letting go of him, then noticing his red cheek, "Sorry," she mumbled, putting her hand to his cheek.

"It's ok, I'm used to it," He smiled, just pleased to be having a nice time without Lily shouting at him.

"I'm sorry…it was the only thing that I could think of doing."

There was a pause. James didn't know what to say.

"Lily," he started.

"Yeah,"

"Will you go out with me?"

Lily stared at him, and then slapped him.

"How like you James!" she shrieked, standing up and staring down at him, "How could you even think of asking that when I'm in such a state. You should know by now James that I think you're a suck up pervert who has to have a different whore every night just to pass the time! I hate you James!"

"Lily wai-,"

"No James!" shouted Lily, storming off, "I don't want to speak to you again!"

James watched as Lily stormed off. _Ouch,_ he thought, _that really did sting. _

* * *

**A/n; I did this kinda quickly cos people wanted to read it now! Thanks to the almighty and powerful M, slytheringirl-050614, angelofmynightmare, Moony4Moony, and Jingle-bellz-Rock. They were the gr8 people who have reviewed this chapter! The story will continue along this line. I hope that it seems realistic in some parts and I want more reviews! Review or suffer the wrath of the evil cookie devil! I let her loose, I swear, no amount of begging will stop her! So review, if you value your life! Mwahahaha!**


	5. A little flickering flame

Disclaimer; I don't own Hp.

* * *

Claimer; I officially own Kerkera she is mine! All mine! You may only use her if I have said you can! And please credit her as mine if you're using her!

* * *

**Chapter 5; A little flickering flame.**

James was too shocked to do much more than stay quiet. Kerkera, Sirius and Remus guessed that something had happened between Lily and James because not only had Lily returned home and stormed straight to her room, but also James had returned looking lost and having forgotten the floor cleaner. Kerkera had had to go to the shop herself and get the stuff. James had stayed away form the kitchen and Lily never came back down, leaving the clean up to the others. Remus had had a headache and left for bed early at about quarter to seven. Yep, it had taken all day to tidy the damn kitchen. Now, at eight o'clock,it was down to Kerkera and Sirius to clean it and get dinner ready.

"There's no real reason to have to cook for them lot," sighed Sirius as he finished scrubbing a patch on the floor, "Seeing as they promised to help out and they didn't. Fancy that! It's Lily's fault that the kitchen's like this, and James obviously got her mad so it's his fault she's skipped out, you…" he looked up at Kerkera. She had stopped cleaning a cupboard and was bent over the counter. She seemed worn out, even though Sirius couldn't see her face.

"This'll take all night," she whispered, her elbows shaking from having to support her body,

"You don't have to do this," said Sirius gently, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder,

"I have to," she whispered, leaning against his face, "I wouldn't be earning my keep,"

"I want you to stay, don't worry about _earning your keep_. We should leave them to finish this tomorrow." Said Sirius, turning her around to face him.

"We can't," she sighed, sounding disappointed, "There will be rats, mould, damp, soot…it wouldn't be safe to eat here. And anyway…it's almost done."

The kitchen had been almost all black and soapy but now there were only a few medium patches to clean away.

"I…I'll do it all, you go to bed," sighed Kerkera turning away from him to scrub the counter, sounding close to tears through tiredness.

"Kerri?"

She shuddered, pushing her arm back and forth over the patch. Sirius stepped back to avoid her elbow when suddenly she collapsed.

"Kerkera!" shouted Sirius, picking her up at the shoulders and turning her to face him again. She had tears flowing down her cheeks, her dark hair covering her face. She shook as he held her.

"I'm sorry," she breathed into his neck. Sirius stroked her hair. It was dry at the ends because she didn't have enough money for a haircut. The poor girl.

"Stop," he whispered hugging her to him. "Why are you crying?"

"I…I promised mum…not to be sad." Sniffled Kerkera, resting against him, "That was the last thing she said _I love you Kerri, don't be sad. I'm so glad to have had you._ I watched her…Sirius. I watched her close her eyes. I heard her last breath. I saw the heart measure draw a flat line. But I tried not to cry. I hid it. I'm sorry,"

Sirius could feel his own heart breaking. She hid it? She didn't want to be sad; she hadn't mourned her mother's death…because she'd promised not to be sad. She had been left without a family, without anything…but she never cried. Sirius couldn't remember seeing her cry at school…after the news.

"Let it all out," he whispered, "You'll feel better, just tell me everything. I'll listen."

He practically carried her into the lounge and he hugged her against himself as she told him.

"I couldn't be sad…" she whispered, curling up against him, "I couldn't…for mum. But…I watched her die. No person could see that and not cry. She was all I had left. My dad died long ago and as family goes…she was an orphan. I lied when I said family would pick me up from the station, but I didn't want to trouble Lily. I guess I had hoped that someone…anyone, would have offered me a home. But no one came. That was when I wanted to cry…but I didn't. I couldn't. That had been the last thing mum had asked of me." She sighed shakily into Sirius' chest, then she continued, "I guess… I used to think about quitting school to work for money to keep me going. I knew that when the holidays would come I would have no money. I lied through my teeth to Lily. But then…I remembered. Mum had told me she'd never finished school. She had always wished that she had. She told me no matter what… she wanted me to finish school so that I could have a good chance at life. So I stayed… for her…I… I won't lose…I will finish school, get a job…a life…for her…and I won't stop…smiling," and with that Kerkera's body lost all strength as she fell asleep on Sirius' chest.

"Oh my…"

Sirius turned round slightly. Lily was standing in the doorway.

"Am I really…so blind?" she asked, sitting down next to Kerri's sleeping form.

"No," whispered Sirius, stroking Kerkera's hair again. "She just a good actress,"

"But…how comes she told you all that stuff?" asked Lily, looking lost, "am I bad friend? Doesn't she trust me?"

"She probably thought you had to much other stuff to worry about. She didn't want to add to the list of worries you already had. James, school work, James, boyfriends, James," he said, counting them on his fingers. Lily hit him, hard, on the arm.

"I have more to worry about than James Potter," she snapped,

"Then why did you storm off today, leaving us to do the work no less," he said, indicating towards Kerri.

"I am so sorry," whispered Lily, touching Kerri's arm, "But please let me explain,"

And she did. Sirius listened, staring at her, and by the time she'd finished his mouth was just hanging open.

"Oh my god," he said.

"I know," sighed Lily,

"James was rejected! Phahaha!" he laughed, pointing at Lily, "You…haha…slapped James! Phaha! Right after he…snogged you…senseless!"

"Hey!" she snapped, "Why are you thinking about that? I was nearly bloody killed! Stop thinking about James and his ego!"

"He's never…had that…done to him before," said Sirius, between breaths, "And he thought that you…were…the one,"

"Don't talk bullshit!" snorted Lily, "_The one_! Honestly! He has a different whore every other day! How can he believe in _the one just for me_?"

"He does." Said Sirius, who had finally calmed down, "Don't you?"

"I…," Lily stopped. Did she? She had never been in love before so…how could she know what real love felt like? "I…oh just drop it Sirius! I'm going to bed!" and she stormed out of the room.

"Well, if you don't know then why not just tell me?" he called, he knew she was standing in the hall, he could see her shadow, "Is it James? Are you scared to admit it?"

Then he saw her shadow move slowly up the stairs.

"Women," sighed Sirius leaning back in his seat and continuing to stroke Kerkera's hair. As he watched the flames in the fireplace he was already planning the next day's events.

* * *

A/n; Dun dun duuuuun! Ok, ok, a bit of a crappy cliffy but gimme a break! As promised I will mention everyone who has commented on the last chapter!

**Forever Faith in Harry;** Just wait and see! I promise that wasn't the last time you see Lucias!

**Moony4Moony;** Oooooh yeah! James is defiantly a hunk

**The almighty and powerful M; **Look! I've updated! Whoot! Uhha go Kerri! It's your birthday! Not for real real! Just for play play!

Thanks guys for making me feel so special and important! That feeling doesn't happen to me all the time! Just looking at these gr8 reviews just makes me wanna smile o/ Please keep them coming! I don't care if it's just the same people again! Please just tell me what you think! (especially about Kerri!) cos I wanna know!


	6. Sparks may fly

The morning brought an uneasy silence to the breakfast table. Lily and James just looked at their food and ate in silence. Remus, who had missed the whole explanation last night, was trying to make casual talk. Sirius and Kerri just sat and stared at Lily and James.

"What?" snapped Lily, feeling the eyes on her.

"I'm sorry!" said Kerri, jumping back in her chair. The chair fell backwards and there was a smack.

"Kerri!"

They all crowded around her. Sirius and James lifted her up. Her eyes were closed.

"Let's take her to her room," said Remus, quietly.

"Her room?" asked Sirius.

"I thought she said that she had a room to herself." Said Lily, staring at Sirius.

"Umm…yeah, about that," he said, running a hand through his hair, "She didn't want to be alone in a strange house for the first few nights sooo we kinda…shared,"

"Please tell me you had separate beds," hissed Lily.

"Umm…room malfunctions?"

"Sirius!" shouted Lily. Then she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"No more of that!" smirked James, seemingly pleased with his position of control. Lily wriggled out of his grasp and went to Kerkera. The thoughts running round her head were driving her crazy.

"Remus," she said sharply, "You come with me, you're the brains around here. Lets get Kerri upstairs before anything else happens to her,"

And with that the pair carried the unconscious Kerkera out of the room. Lily couldn't stand the thought of Kerri being cared for by Black. Lily was meant to be Kerri's only friend, that was what made her important. And James, urgh, he was an idiot. A stupid, pighanded, jerk. With that horrid scruffy hairstyle and those hazel eyes that made every girl swoon and-No! Shouted Lily to herself; James is a stupid berk, with a nicely toned chest and-NO! Lily smacked herself around the head. Remus stared at her.

"Umm…moth" Lily stuttered. Time to revert to Sirius, she thought. "Damn you Moth!" she said in a low voice, shaking her fist.

"Riiiiiight," said Remus, hoisting Kerri up for better grip.

Downstairs, Sirius and James stared at each other from across the table.

"Ahh," sighed Sirius, leaning back in his chair, spinning his knife between his hands.

"Don't do that," moaned James, "What if you slip? I ain't carrying you up them stairs."

"Jamsie, I didn't know you cared," Sirius cooed, setting the chair back on the ground. After a few minutes of silence, Sirius started again, with an odd sound of seriousness in his voice, "She likes you, you know."

"Who?" asked James, not really listing.

"_Lily!_ God James, keep with the times man!"

"Oh shut up!" groaned James. He had hardly slept. The pain that the day before had left with him and meant an uneven sleep pattern. "I'm not cut out for this crap."

"Ah come on mate!" smiled Sirius, putting an arm around his shattered friend, "You can still get the girl! Your James Potter! Prince of the school! Only second to me!" he laughed, playfully punching James' arm.

"Yeah right!" laughed James, hitting back. "Trust me Paddy, I have had a lot more girls than you!"

"But who's had the more action?" Laughed Sirius.

"Right," said James, standing up, "Come here you-,"

Sirius ran and James followed. They circled around the settees and armchairs in the lounge and out into the garden. Finally, James managed to give Sirius a noogie. He got off lightly.

"You really want her?" asked Sirius, when they had finally slumped under a tree and caught back their breath.

Silence.

"James?"

"I…I think I…never mind," he said, turning his back on Sirius.

"No one can ignore me for long James," smiled Sirius. James stayed quiet. He wasn't in the mood.

"James," sighed Sirius, putting his arm back around his shoulder, "You gotta tell her."

"What? That I love her? That I wanna spend the rest of my life with her? Start a family? No way, she'd think I was spinning her a lie." He sighed throwing himself onto the floor.

"Would you?"

"Hu?"

"Would you be lying?" said Sirius, who was looking at the sky, "She couldn't excuse you of lying if you weren't."

"But I can't just go up to her and say it can I?"

"Maybe…maybe you need the right moment."

James sat up and looked at Sirius. There was that look he always got when he was devising a scheme in his eye.

"What are you thinking?" asked James.

"Oh now I can't tell _you _that," smirked Sirius. "You just wait mon frere."

A/n; Yey! I'm back on this story! Ok, now with two stories on popular demand, their gonna be a bit mishmatched. I'll work on this for a while, then I'll work on If You Must Know! 'Kay? Please review! I luv you guys!


	7. the dancing flames

"What?" Laughed Kerkera. Sirius had come up to see her in the afternoon, saying he had something he needed to talk to her about something. He had called Remus in too and had locked the door.

"It'll never work," sighed Remus, "I mean, this has to be so well planned,"

"Just get the posters up and get people to come," smiled Sirius, "I'll go with Kerri, you find someone to take, and then James and Lily will have to go together!"

"I think it's a great idea," beamed Kerri, "At least it means we'll all have fun!"

"Thanks babe," smiled Sirius, putting his arm round her,

"You might," sighed Remus, "I hate those things,"

"Cheer up," laughed Sirius, "It won't be that bad!"

"You don't know," Remus shuddered at remembering his past.

"Kerri, you ok to get up?"

"Yeah," she said happily, "I'll make the posters and arrange the thingies and be on my way,"

"Do you need a hand?" both boys asked at once,

"Oh," said Kerri, slightly shocked by the gesture, "Umm…if that's ok?"

"Sure thing," said Sirius.

Next day;

"Lily!" shouted Kerri, running into Lily's room, "There's a party going on at the town Hall! It's supposed to be real good! Everyone's going! Sirius and I are going together, I think Remus is going with some girl he met at the park, how about you?"

"Urh," said Lily, taken aback by the sudden wave of information so early in the day, "I dunno,"

"Come on," smirked Kerri, "There's gotta be someone who doesn't have anyone to go with,"

Downstairs;

James, Sirius and Remus where having the same conversation.

"So this was the big plan ay?" sighed James, "It'll never work,"

"Big plan?" said Sirius, a little O.T.T, "What plan?"

"You planned this, right?" said James,

"No!" retaliated Sirius, glancing at Remus. They both knew this would work a lot better without James knowing the truth. It would all be natural.

"But I haven't got anyone to go with," sighed James, "What the point in going?"

"I bagsie Kerri!" said Sirius, putting his hand in the air.

"Have you asked Lily, she might be free?" suggested Remus.

James raised a slick eyebrow, "What, and risk the pain and rejection, the painful slap and then watching her dancing with some two faced git? No way! I'm not going!"

"Come on mate," sighed Sirius, "You say you've already ruined your chances with her so what have you got to lose?"

"My pride, dignity and self respect," sighed James, again, he was in a sighing mood.

"I stand by my first comment," smirked Sirius, earning himself a punch in the side.

Upstairs;

"I'm not worried about that," said Lily, brushing her hair in the dressing table mirror, "I just don't think I'll go,"

"Why not," moaned Kerri, "Come on! For me?"

"I'm not coming, and don't do the trembly lip at me!"

Kerri stopped, but continued to stare at Lily with her brown puppy dog eyes, "For meeee?"

"For god sake!" groaned Lily, pushing Kerri away.

"Pretty please?" begged Kerri.

"Kerri you're breaking my heart." Moaned Lily.

"I know," whimpered Kerri "Isn't it awesome?"

"Fine! I'll come!"

"Yay! Oh," said Kerri as thought the thought had just accured to her, "But you'll need someone to go with. I bags Sirius!" she said putting her hand in the air,

"Why?" asked Lily.

" Cos I like him," said Kerri simply.

"Not Sirius!" Laughed Lily, whacking Kerri on the arm with her hairbrush, "Why do I have to go with someone?"

"Cos if you don't everyone will think you're a Larry," said Kerri as though Lily had a lack of logic.

"A what?"

"A Larry, someone without any friends, a _loner_,"

"Oh," said Lily. Caring about what other thought of her, Lily didn't want to appear as a _Larry_. "Umm…who should I go with?"

"Is James free?" said Kerri simply. Lily gave her the death glare of doom.

"Oh come on," pleaded Kerri, "I need you there! And it's as if you have to do anything, I mean, you just have to arrive together." Said Kerri, before whispering to herself, "And dance together,"

"What was that?" asked Lily, looking at herself in the mirror,

"Uhh…just wondering what I'm gonna wear," said Kerkera quickly, "How 'bout you?"

"I don't know," sighed Lily, "Well I guess I better go talk to James,"

"James?"

"Yeah whatcha wan-, Lily!" said James looking up from the kitchen table. He'd been sitting there for quite a while on his own cos Sirius and Remus had headed into the village to take care of something.

"Umm… I was just wondering," started Lily, _I can't believe I've sunk this low,_ "Ur, are you going to the party?"

"Yeah I guess so," he sighed. _Hang on, is she…maybe?_ He looked at her. Her emerald eyes were confused, like the emotions inside them were jumbled, without any order.

"Umm,"

"Yeah,"

They looked at each other, guessing what the other wanted.

"Just for tonight," started Lily,

"Yeah, totally," nodded James,

"And it means nothing, just me going with you for Kerri," said Lily, looking away from him. James paused, not knowing what to say. He wanted to say that he wanted it to mean everything, but if he said that he probably would never see daylight again. This was his one chance he didn't want to blow it.

"Yeah," he said finally. Lily felt a weird pang inside her. Was she disappointed? She couldn't tell.

"Good," she said after a pause, "Right,"

"Yeah," sighed James again,

"See you later," said Lily, walking back upstairs, the feeling still in her chest.

That night;

Kerri and Lily were running about in Lily's room, sorting out what they were gonna wear. Kerri was wearing white combat trousers and a very small black top that showed off her hourglass figure and good curves. Lily had gone for a black dress that cut at an angle just above her knees and sloped downwards and had about two rows of frills on the bottom and on the shoulders. They both look fantastic. They were gonna rock the joint, but this was Lily's night, she just didn't know it. They went downstairs to meet the boys. They were all wearing half buttoned white shirts and slightly tight jeans. Even Lily had to admit they looked hot. You could clearly see all their six-packs. James and Sirius' hair were both scruffy but for some reason it looked too scruffy to be an accident. Even Remus looked hot, his blond hair hanging over one eye.

"Well hello ladies," smirked Sirius, offering his arm to Kerri, "Don't you girls look hot,"

"Ain't that top a bit small?" smirked James, offering Lily his arm. Kerri blushed. Lily stared at James arm then took it, a little reluctant.

"Shall we get going?" suggested Remus, opening the door to the couples.

"Remus," said Lily, "Who are you going with?"

"I was meant to find someone to go with?" said Remus, a bit shocked.

"Well," smiled Kerri, exchanging a looking with Lily, "You don't want to be a Larry do you?"

"A what?" asked Remus, looking confused.

"Never mind," laughed Kerri as they headed down the street to the party.

"Come on!" laughed Kerri, "Lets go dance!"

"Ok!" said Sirius. Kerri had been trained in dancing. They could all remember back in the fourth year Gryffindor had had a party to celebrate winning the Quidditch cup. She had learnt to pole dance in Japan. That was a goooood night thought James, it got even better when Lily drank too much and joined in. James could feel himself being turned on and quickly erased those thoughts. He took Lily's arm lightly and they all walked into the Hall. The place was a rush of colour and the sound system was on full. In the centre of the dance floor they could already see Kerri and Sirius strutting their stuff, a mass of people surrounding them.

"So," said Lily,

"Yeah," said James, looking at her. They sat with Remus at an empty table. Girls soon surrounded it, all showing a large amount of interest in the nervous Remus. Lily and James smirked inwardly as he stared at the blonde with the double Ds.

"Go for her Moony," whispered James, nudging him in the side.

"Urr, 'kay"

Lily and James watched as Remus started to do a really, really bad dance routine. The girls seemed to like it, as they all started to touch him in _all_ the wrong places.

"You go Moony!" laughed James. They sat in silence, just watching the others dance. Finally Lily said that she needed the toilet and Sirius came over to talk to James.

"You just gotta go for it Prongs," smiled Sirius, punching him in the arm playfully.

"I'm just…really nervous," sighed James, "I can't muck it up again."

"Well, look at it this way," suggested Sirius, "When the slow dance is over, they'll probably be serving dinner,"

"Ooh," said James, going off into a dream world,

"Still nervous?" asked Sirius,

"I'm gonna have the lasagne," nodded James.

"Yeah, you do that," laughed Sirius, Kerri came over, looking expectant, "Look mate I gotta go, good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck James!" smiled Kerri, pulling Sirius back onto the dance floor. Sirius bowed to Kerkera and then suddenly spun her into his chest. James smiled as Kerri turned a slight redish tint, but was taken by surprise when she did an upwards body roll, purposely meant to get Sirius excited. Watching Kerkera suddenly becoming extremely flirtatious made James wonder, would Lily dance like that with him? And that was when he switched off into dreamland. Sooo many Lily's.

"James," said a whisper. He felt himself being pulled back into reality. Lily was standing in front of him. The song had finished and the D.j was just sorting out the next song.

"He said it'll be a slow one," smiled Lily, nodding towards the D.j, "and Kerri's insisting I dance at least once,"

"With me?" smiled James, feeling some weird bubble swell in his chest,

"I guess, Remus is being swallowed up by that girl with the huge chest, not that I was looking!"

James smiled. Lily had made a joke!

"Well, there a first time for everything," he smiled to himself. "Come on then!"

He stood up and offered her is hand. Lily took it nervously. It was weird, the feeling she couldn't describe.

The music started; it was a slow, romantic song.

_I can't believe you're here with me, _

_And now it seems my worlds complete,_

_And I never want this moment to end._

James spun Lily round slowly on the spot,

_I close my eyes and still I see,_

_My dreams become reality,_

_And now I know, how it feels, to be in love,_

Lily looked up at James. Maybe it was just her, but he seemed extremely cute. Why had she never noticed?

"I love this song," she whispered.

"I know the words," smiled James, then he started to whisper the song in her ear,

"_I prayed so many nights that you would come my way,_

_An angel from above,_

_To light my darkest day,_

_I think it's time for you to heed these lines,_

_Cos there's something I wanna say,"_

Suddenly, James spun lily out and pulled her back, so that she now had her back pressed u against his chest,

"_I've finally found what I've been looking for,_

_And now you know I'm gonna love you more,_

_Holdin' you tight, it's always been you._

_To think that you were always there,_

_To be my friend and wipe away my tears,_

_Now it's clear, that it's always been you,"_

Lily turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with an emotion that she could not describe. Holding her gaze, James bent his head and delivered a small, sweet kiss on her lips. He knew he was taking a risk, but well he's a guy! But to his surprise, Lily didn't pull away. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed. When they parted James saw that Lily was glowing with something radiant.

"Wanna take this back home?" he said.

"Oh James I'm not…"

"Shh, don't worry," smiled James, "Nothing will happen. Les just get away from the crowd,"

Lily nodded and James took her hand. For some reason this all seemed to have gone to easily.

A/n; Whhhhhhhhha! Finally! I'm back! Soz to all you story lovers! (P.s I luv you all!) But I am back on this one for a while! I'm sorry! I had a bit of a writers block! Anywoo, normal rules apply! To read this and not review is a CRIME! I will be after you.

Random person who didn't review, tied up to a chair! "Do what she says! She's crazy!"

"One more word out of you," I say, pointing evil finger, "And you'll get a face full of lightning bolts! Mwahaha!"


	8. trapped smoke

"Are they in there?" whispered Kerkera the next morning.

They had left the party at about three in the morning, after they had managed to pull Remus away from the girls. They had suspicions that he had had a bit too much to drink.

"I think I can hear voices," whispered Remus, with his ear pressed up to James bedroom door.

"Through the door, or the ones in your head?" smirked Sirius, earning himself a kick in the shin.

"Yes there are defiantly two people in there," nodded Kerkera, listening next to the doorframe.

"He could be alone," said Sirius, "Yesterday I heard him do push-ups and then…talk to his triceps,"

Inside James room 

James had brought Lily back from the party after their dance. However, on the way there, Lily had said she was feeling really tired, which resulted in James carrying a sleeping Lily back to the house. (So for those who thought they had done _naughty things_, then you were wrong!)

James woke with sunlight filling his room. He looked over and saw Lily lying next to him, still in her party clothes. Her brilliantly red hair was flowing in soft waves over the cushions. James propped himself up on his elbow to watch her sleep. He watched her for an age, and then, her eyelashes fluttered open and she gave a small sigh.

"Good morning," he whispered.

Lily looked at him, then jumped backwards.

"What am I doing here?" she stumbled over her words as she stared at James,

"You feel asleep, I had to carry you home. And as my room was the nearest I…put you in here," said James, pissed off by her first reaction,

"But we didn't…"

"No," sighed James, _unfortunately, _he smiled to himself.

"Thank you," smiled Lily,

"Don't worry 'bout it," James replied. Lily sat on the bed, looking so gorgeous and radiant. She seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly James leant across the bed and kissed her sweetly on the lips. James suddenly felt Lily's hands wrap round his neck and comb through his hair. This felt so… well James was so caught up in the moment that he couldn't think anymore. No one else had made him feel so…whole, that was the only word that he could think of. When they broke apart, Lily was blushing, which was a first!

"Oh," she sighed, looking up at him. She felt like she needed to say more, but she didn't know where all this had come from, so what _could_ she say? "James, wha-" she whispered, but was cut off by a noise on the other side of the door.

"What?" whispered Lily, but James raised a hand to quieten her. Then he crept up to the door.

"Sirius, move over!" said a girl's voice from behind the door. James looked round and smiled at Lily, then he slipped on the door chain and quickly opened the door as wide as it could go. Three thuds showed that the three culprits had fallen onto the door. James stood back and was joined by Lily, then watched the door. Suddenly three heads appeared in the gap between the door and it's frame.

"And what do you think you're doing?" asked James,

"I just wanted to see if Lily was naked or not," smirked Sirius. James glared at him and started to march towards the door.

"No, no!" laughed Sirius nervously, "I was joking! I swear!"

"So what's happening with you two?" asked Kerri quickly, "Are you gonna get together or what?"

"I dunno," whispered Lily, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. Where was this conversation going?

"Hey James," smiled Sirius, "Was it good?"

"Shut up! Nothing happened," snapped James. This was greeted by three disbelieving looks, "Listen, keep that up and I'll…pour syrup and feathers on your heads when you sleep!"

"Anyway," said Remus, "What's happening with…this," he nodded his head at the two inside the room, "I mean you kissed,"

"And slept in the same bed!" laughed Sirius, earning a kick in the shin from Kerri to shut him up,

"And James is crazy 'bout you Lily," said Remus kindly, "Don't you think any of this means something?"

"The floating heads do have a good point," said James, turning to Lily,

"What is this?" whispered Lily, looking up at James,

"Lily, please, give me a chance," begged James, walking up to her and taking her hand,

"I…I don't wanna be one of you one-night-a-week girls that you have," sighed Lily, looking at their hands,

"You wont be," insisted James, "Lily, I've never been more serious in my whole life,"

"That's not hard to achieve!" laughed Sirius. James grabbed a pillow off the bed and chucked it at him.

"Let's go," sighed Kerri, backing out of the gap with Remus,

"Yeah, leave the love-birds in peace!" laughed Sirius, beginning to back up.

"Lily," whispered James, "Please,"

Lily looked at him. His bright hazel eyes were shimmering with hope. Lily started to speak when…

"Guys!"

"What the hell is it Sirius!" groaned James, turning round, furious that he would have to wait longer for the reply he soooo wanted to hear.

"Umm," said Sirius, grinning nervously, "I'm stuck!"

"What!" moaned James, walking to the door. Lily smiled slightly,

"I tell him at a better time," she said to herself.

"Guys!" Shouted James, "Sirius is stuck! Can you help me get him out?"

James pushed against the door and tugged at the chain but it wouldn't budge.

Kerri and Remus ran to the door.

"What going on?" asked Remus through the gap.

"Help!"

"Sirius is stuck and I can't get the chain off!" replied James, standing in front of Sirius in order to speak to Remus,

"I have to tell you," said Sirius, "Form where I am, you groin is scarily close to my face,"

"Urgh," moaned James stepping back, "Anyway, I can't get him out with magic, cos of the bloody rules."

"Am I the only one who wants to put things down his pants?" stated Kerri,

"Yeah!" laughed Remus, "Be back a minute!"

"Guys!" shouted Sirius as they ran down the stairs.

James walked in a circle before looking at Lily for help.

"Can't we just leave him there?" joked Lily,

"No," sighed James, running a hand through his hair, "it's a good idea but how will we get out?"

"Hey, guys! This really hurts!" shouted Sirius.

"Well what do you suggest?" snapped James, at Sirius.

"I dunno, got any soap?"

"What kind of saddo keeps soap in their bedroom?"

"I'll ignore that comment," sighed Lily, walking passed James with a bar of soap in her hand. James glowed but felt he had got off lightly.

"Lily help," moaned Sirius, "I can't feel my ears!"

"Can you ever feel your ears?" asked James,

"…interesting," said Sirius,

"Now," said Lily, using the water from her drink on the bedside table to wet the bar, "It's a strawberry tasting soap, but that does not mean you can eat it now!" Lily started to rub the soap on the side of his face.

"Oh it tastes nice!" mumbled Sirius as he licked his cheek.

"Stop that!" snapped Lily, smacking the top of his head. "Right, now try it,"

Sirius pulled, and pulled, but to no affect.

"What do we do?"

Then they heard running form the landing.

"We're back!" called Kerri, "Right Remus you start with the sprouts!"

Lily and James heard laughing as Sirius started squirming.

"Stop putting things down my pants!" laughed Sirius.

"Guys! Come on!" sighed Lily, walking back to the door. "Right, James and I will pull and the rest of you push. Hopefully we should break down the door if we push it hard enough,"

"Just a minute," said Kerri, who was busy putting a rubber duck down his pants.

"Come on!" shouted Sirius, kicking out.

They all pushed and suddenly the chain broke and Sirius went flying across the room and hit the floor with a bang. He stood up and looked at them all,

"That hurt," he huffed.

"Come on!" laughed James, putting an arm around his friend, "Lets go and get some breakfast!"

As they walked out Sirius began to pull things out of his pants.

"I'm gonna have a shower," smiled Lily, tapping James on the arm and walking towards the bathroom. As she walked she heard a wolf-whistle, and Sirius shouting " how did this even fit in there!"

a/n; I know not a lot happened there, but I was a bit stuck for how to make this bit interesting and fun! I did enjoy writing this! But the next chapter's gonna be better!

Kerri.

xxx


End file.
